Hall of Fame
by The Wrecking It Ralph Fan
Summary: The votes for the hall of fame awards came very early this year. However, some of the voters and judges will stop at nothing to prove that bad guys will always be "bad". This later causes the entire arcade to go hostile towards the bad guys. With a little help, can Ralph and his group of friends receive their well-deserved awards? Or will this be game over for their WRECK-onition?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or any of its characters!**

**((This story is based off the song Hall of Fame, which I don't own, either! Lyrics will be included in beginning in prologue (obviously now...), if any copyright issues please talk to me, asap!))**

**Prologue**

Yeah, you could be the greatest You can be the best You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
Cause there's gonna be a day

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
(Yeah, yeah,yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself  
(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

_Ralph lifted his award higher than the empire building. He cheered to the roaring crowd and strutted around in excitement. Ralph, the bad guy, got something only a good guy could manage. Ralph was finally in the hall of fame, and normally bad guys never received awards. Mainly because of the sayings like "Bad guys remain bad" "When good comes, bad follows" etc, etc, etc...it completely wore out poor Ralph. So one day, he was put to the test if he, and his group of bad buddies, are really good guys, and how they too, should be treated equally. But how did he get the WRECK-onition that he truly deserved? This fate didn't happen anytime soon, actually 34 years later it happened. However, fate choose Ralph's come back...to show the others that even if he's a bad guy, doesn't mean he's a bad guy! Don't worry though, Ralph was able to grab some help from the Nicelanders and the squad of homeless characters...so, who's side are you on? Good or bad? This is a story, to prove that Ralph is confident about himself, and to show that everyone needs to be treated equally. So, when did this start? 4:00 in the morning of course!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph turned around and rubbed his face after a weird object tickled his nose. He hugged his over sized pillow and cringed his face...what the heck is that? He tried to push it away after it started to get his neck, but it didn't work. That's when Ralph quickly sat up...

"Kid-"

He smiled seeing Vanellope sitting on his legs with a duck feather that she must have found in this game. He turned around and looked at his 8-bit clock to see it saying 4:00 in the morning...that's when he instantly growled at her, "Kid, what is the point of waking me up this early...you know how annoying this is...for the fourth time this month..c'mon!"

Vanellope stood up, "Calm down poopie pants, Fix-it Stinkybrain Jr. needed you...and he said a bunch of stuff like blah blah blah...and how I was great at waking you up! Blah blah blah...and yeah, that's why..."

Ralph raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

Vanellope did jazz hands, "Don't you know what today is, Ralph? Thy nominations for thy hall of thy fame awards!" She fell off in over excitement.

Ralph shrugged, "Not to be mean, but that's what you woke me up for?"

Vanellope rubbed her forehead and stood up, "Well, yeah, I mean, Felix needs ya, to..."

Ralph went back in his bed, "Well, I'm not getting up no matter what-"

Vanellope snickered, "If you say so, but I kinda wanted you to meet my new _boyfriend..._he's over at the pent-"

Ralph instantly jolted up and darted out the door leaving Vanellope alone. She put her hands in her hood pockets and glitched by an angry Ralph. He pounded at the door with full force when Vanellope started to burst out laughing...

He clenched his fists, "Is this some kind of twisted joke?"

Vanellope wiped a tear off of her face, "It got you out of bed!"

Ralph was about to spit out something foul when Felix opened the door, "Ralph, just the guy I needed to see!"

He grabbed Ralph's finger and forced him to go inside the penthouse. Vanellope playfully spat at Ralph. He smiled, how can you stay mad at an adorable kid like Vanellope? Felix hopped up and down in excitement, "Hurry up, brother!"

Ralph stopped immediately when he saw the Surge Protector and some weird heavily dressed guards..."Uh, hello?"

The Surge Protector clicked his pen, "Ralph..."

Felix froze in his tracks when one of the guards handed him a piece of paper. Ralph tried to look at it, but Felix ran over to the Nicelanders and yelled like a little girl. Vanellope giggled and ran over to them. The Surge Protector read a paper on his clipboard in his usual bored tone, "You've been nominated for the true hero award...congratulations..." He sweated as he read something else, "And Ralph-"

The guard pushed him and coughed, "Ralph, maybe next time!"

Ralph became very suspicious, "Let him speak, sir!"

The Surge looked at the others, "Um, never mind, I was-"

"Oh, look at the place! It's nicely remodeled!" Another guard sweetly smiled falsely.

Ralph stomped, "In the name of code, let he stinkin' guy speak!"

Everyone gasped, and out of everyone...Vanellope had to run her mouth, "Ralphie, now who taught you to speak like a donkey's tush?"

Ralph huffed, "Well sorry! It's 4 in the morning, and it would be nice if you guys tell me what the heck is going on!"

Felix chuckled, "Please forgive his putty mouth, it's very unusual of him..."

One of the guards spoke up in an angry tone, "Why is he even here in the first place?"

Felix looked at his paper to find out that it was really Ralph's nomination..."What the-"

The Surge suddenly snapped out of it and snatched the nomination away from Felix ripping it up in shreds, "It's a fake, my apologies-"

Some of the guards crossed their arms in amusement, while the Surge handed Felix his own paper...Ralph approached the men, "I got nominated...didn't I?"

They all laughed evilly...one of the guards replied, "Bad guys don't get nominated, it's all in the coding!" Ralph bit his lip, "Now now, don't give me that face, we're the judges of these hall of fame nominations. We have to follow through the rules, so if you have any further questions, we'd be happy to-"

"I'm not a bad guy! Why can't I get nominated?!" Ralph started to yell in an upset fashion.

The Surge was more harsh, "Listen up, you better be glad that someone else actually thought of you...now, go away, before you hurt anyone Mr. Wreck it Selfish Pants..."

Ralph lifted an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You went Turbo! So, that's why bad guys can't get nominated, it's official now! Bad guys will always be bad-"

"No! I'm not bad, none of us are! Why should we be treated more unfair than anyone else?! I won't hurt anyone!" He stomped too hard.

He fell three stories down as he landed on a coffee table. A bunch of wires and electricity dangled downwards hitting his face. One of the water lines bursted, causing that level to start flooding...several of the Nicelanders panicked and ran out of the building. The Surge Protector crossed his arms and looked downwards to a barely woken Ralph, "Yes you'll always be bad, and that's not my fault...I better get out of here-" His voice trailed off...very unlike him certainly.

Felix grabbed his hammer and started to tap everything in a hurry, while Vanellope glitched by Ralph in panic, "RALPH!"

Ralph was awake, but he struggled getting out of the dangerous water..."Stay there!" He shouted.

He kept getting electrified, as Felix tapped the lines and wires...the water suddenly vanished...

Ralph was in complete shock, "Another year of being rejected..."

_After a rude awaking, Ralph is caught with a horrific fate of knowing that he too, was nominated...but, with the rules being in the way, Ralph's nomination was simply ripped to shreds by the officials. After taunting poor Ralph about him being a bad guy, he stomps too hard causing the taunts to be true...except one...Ralph would never harm anyone unless it's necessary. Felix struggles to fix the three levels he seems to wreck, while he feels simply rejected again...but, he still has his pals, or will he loose something he barely has, a best friend? Read on to find out how the nominations destroy his and Vanellope's friendship..._


End file.
